One of the aggravating problems in hospitals and medical clinics today is the management of thousands of bags of solutions and biological fluids, including blood and blood products necessary for perfusions or intravenous administration. In all instances prior to perfusions or intravenous administration, the solution or fluid must be raised to a temperature compatible with body fluids of the mammal in which the fluid is to be administered. In the case of frozen fluids, the fluid must be thawed and then raised to the desired temperature. As it is well known, the numerous types of fluids used today vary greatly in composition. Heretofore each different type of solution or fluid had to be handled in accordance with the specific type and composition. By way of example, some frozen fluids cannot be thawed efficiently without damage. Some biological fluids, notably blood, have heretofore required complex means for warming to a useful temperature without irreparable damage to the product. Methods heretofore used and presently used in some facilities for thawing frozen fluids include simply thawing the bags at ambient temperatures. In such instances, the bags collect condensation from the humidity in the room which condenses on the cold bags resulting in puddles of water. In addition, the bags thus thawed collect dust and other contaminants which adhere to the wet bags bringing about the real possibility of serious injury to the patient. Hot water baths are also used, i.e. dumping the bags of frozen fluids in a sink filled with hot water. As may be appreciated, such method of thawing or warming suffers from such disadvantages as inability to control the temperature, creation of hot spots resulting in decomposition and contamination from bacteria and other pathogens in the water from the sink drains. Moreover, such technique precludes the use of the sink for other purposes. Microwave ovens have also been used to thaw frozen fluids, notwithstanding the fact that most manufacturers advise against such use. Even with careful monitoring by a professional technician, the integrity of the plastic bags and the contents can readily be compromised by the uneven heating, spot overheating, condensation on the bags and the unknown effects of microwave radiation.
Other devices and methods of thawing biological fluids and/or raising the temperature of such fluids for intravenous administration have been proposed, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,587. Devices of the type described require the blood be removed from its storage container and circulated through the device to be warmed by circulating air. There are known devices such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,592 which utilize electrical heating plates. The use of such type of a device requires special storage containers for the fluids being warmed. Numerous other devices have heretofore been utilized for thawing and/or warming liquids for intravenous administration are disclosed in for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,678,460 to Rosner; 4,874,033 to Chatelain et. al.; 4,801,777 to Auerbach; and 4,523,078 to Lehmann.